


Nicknames

by bossbeth



Series: Tumblr Scraps [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Short & Sweet, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossbeth/pseuds/bossbeth
Summary: Kara tries to find the perfect nickname for Lena.





	Nicknames

They are sitting on the sofa, watching a musical that Kara was scandalized that Lena had never seen, but Lena gradually becomes aware that Kara isn’t watching the movie at all. It’s not uncommon to find Kara distracted - super senses and the chance of a sudden call to duty means her head can be on a swivel at most any time - so Lena doesn’t think much of it.

But she gradually realizes that Kara is actually studying her.

Lena turns her head first, not wanting to miss the fancy footwork of the dance scene, then flicks her eyes to her friend. Whose expression is one of intense, amused concentration.

“Can I help you?” asks Lena.

“Champ!” says Kara with too much excitement.

Lena narrows her eyes.

“Ace?” tries Kara, squinting in concentration. “Buddy.”

“Having… fun with nouns?”

“Have you ever had a nickname?” Kara’s expression is so earnest and open - it always is in a way that is so infuriatingly disarming.

“Firstly, those aren’t nicknames. Those are dog names.”

“Pal. Sport.”

“At best, maybe they’re endearments. But ones used by, like, a middle school dodge ball coach.”

“…boss? Boo. Bae.”

That gets a pillow thrown at her. “Stop! A nickname is, like, an allusion. To your name, to your personality.”

Kara peeks over the edge of the pillow. “So ‘boss’ for sure, then.”

Lena turns back to the screen. “And no, I never really had a nickname. Not a kind one, anyway.”

That makes Kara quiet, for a moment.

“What if I called you 'Lee’?”

Lena snorts. “I’d prefer 'champ.’”

Kara spins fully on the sofa, cross legged, chin in hand, to better inspect her friend. “Come on, play with me. It’d be nice to have a special name, just like for us.”

Lena eyes her skeptically. “What are you, twelve?”

Kara’s face goes soft. “I didn’t get to do this stuff then. Movie nights with a friend, or nicknames. Sometimes I feel like I… missed out on a lot.”

Lena finally realizes that this isn’t all silliness, that Kara needs something from this. She grabs the remote, pauses the movie mid-song, and turns to her friend. “Well, I’m a little old for nicknames, but for you I think I can tough it out, Kar.”

Kara wrinkles her nose. “Ok, I get it, that feels weird.”

Lena smiles, and taps her chin, deep in thought. “How about… something that reflects my inner strength, my leadership, my innate power, and my excellent hair. How about you call me 'Supergirl.’”

Kara throws the pillow right back at her, then lunges after it.

“No tickling!!” shrieks Lena, laughing under the assault. “My kryptonite!!!”

It ends with Lena breathless and red, arms pinned above her head, Kara staring down at her with such intensity.

“I like it when you call me darling,” says Kara softly.

“I do too,” says Lena. With a forced casualness, she arches her back into a stretch, as if being held underneath her very handsome best friend wasn’t a big deal at all. “And you’ll note it’s not even a dog’s name or anything.”

“You’re right, my bad.” says Kara with an answering casualness, sitting up abruptly and turning the movie back on. Her hair is mussed from the tussle, and her neck is flushed. “Better switch to 'champ.’”

Lena snorts, and flops her head against Kara’s shoulder, listening to her hum along with the chorus.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at Tumblr as bossbeth!


End file.
